The Fox and the Wolf
The Fox and the Wolf jest dwudziestym pierwszym odcinkiem trzeciego sezonu i czterdziestym piątym epizodem serialu Teen Wolf: Nastoletni wilkołak. W Stanach Zjednoczonych został wyemitowany 3 marca 2014 roku, a w Polsce swoją premierę miał 27 maja 2014 roku. Opis Zostaje ujawniona ważna wskazówka dotycząca obozu internowań z czasów II Wojny Światowej. Rola jaką odgrywa Kira staje się coraz bardziej istotna, a ona sama odkrywa niezwykłe zdolności. Streszczenie szczegółowe Obsada Postacie główne * Tyler Posey jako Scott McCall * Crystal Reed jako Allison Argent * Dylan O'Brien jako Mieczysław Stilinski/Nogitsune * Tyler Hoechlin jako Derek Hale Postacie poboczne * JR Bourne jako Chris Argent * Linden Ashby jako Noah Stilinski * Arden Cho jako Kira Yukimura/Młoda Noshiko Yukimura * Tamlyn Tomita jako Noshiko Yukimura * Tom T. Choi jako Ken Yukimura * Aaron Hendry jako Nogitsune * Ryan Kelley jako Jordan Parrish * Skyler Maxon jako Kapral Rhys * Jackson Heywood jako Merrick * Josh Duvendeck jako Hayes * Lily Mariye jako Satomi Ito Kontynuacja Postacie * Ten odcinek jest pierwszym wystąpieniem Satomi Ito, która następnie pojawi się dopiero w sezonie 4. * Kate Argent i Jackson Whittemore zostali wspomniani w tym odcinku, ich imiona pojawiły się na planszy szachowej Stilesa. Chłopak ostatni raz pojawił się w odcinku Master Plan, a łowczyni w More Bad Than Good. Ciągłość serialu * Ten epizod potwierdza, że Noshiko Yukimura jest Kitsune jak Kira, choć nie wiadomo, jakim dokładnie podgatunkiem. Po raz pierwszy wspomniano, że Noshiko była Kitsune w odcinku Riddled, kiedy jej palce stworzyły energię i zapaliła żarówkę. * Ujawniono przez Noshiko, że Kira to Grzmotna Kitsune, co tłumaczy jej zdolność do kontrolowania energii elektrycznej i ognia. * Pojawienie się zabandażowanego wyglądu Nogitsune jest wyjaśnione w tym odcinku przez Noshiko. Nogitsune, w odcinkach posiadała ciało zmarłego kochanka, kaprala Rhysa, który został poważnie spalony na całym ciele, a jego oparzenia zostały pokryte bandażami oraz nałożono na jego ciało marynarką bombowców Armii Wojny Światowej. Ta forma Nogitsune została po raz pierwszy pokazana w Riddled. * Okazało się, że szeryf Stilinski stwierdził, że wyniki USG Stilesa, które pokazały, że miał demencję płata czołowego, był w istocie trikiem Nogitsune, który próbował pozbawić go nadzieji, że odzyska kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. Wyniki były dokładnie takie same jak matki Stilesa, Claudii. Rezultaty USG Stilesa zostały przeprowadzone w odcinku Riddled. * Okazuje się, że Nogitsune został uwolniony z jego więzienia w korzeniach Nemetonu ze względu na Scotta, Allison i Stiles w zastępczym rytuale ofiar w epizodzie Alpha Pact. * Isaac pozostaje w szpitalu w tym odcinku. Został on hospitalizowany i umieszczony na ostrym dyżurze po porażeniu prądem, gdy wpadł do kałuży wody, w którą przypadkowo wszedł do Letharis Vulpina. Ciekawostki * Tytuł odnosi się do Noshiko i Satomi Ito, Kitsune i Wilkołaka, którzy po raz pierwszy pracowali razem, aby pokonać Nogitsune w 1943 roku. Może też odnosić się do Kiry i Scott'a, którzy są również Kitsune i Wilkołakiem, którzy pracują razem, aby pokonać Nogitsune znowu, ale tym razem bez zabijania gospodarza. * Po raz pierwszy w serii, szeryf Stilinski, Chris Argent, Derek Hale i Allison Argent współpracują ze sobą w obliczu nadnaturalnego zagrożenia. W tym przypadku połączyli się przeciwko Stiles'owi i Nogitsune. * Odkryto, że Noshiko Yukimura ma 900 lat. Zmarli * Niezliczona ilość internistów w Oak Creek - zastrzeleni, zabici przez kaprali. * Wszyscy żołnierze i internowani w Oak Creek - ucierpieli na śmierć, zabici przez Nogitsune. * Kapral Rhys - zmarł przez oparzenia/dźgnięcie w serce - zabity przez Satomi Ito/Noshiko Yukimura. Miejsca * Oak Creek ** Koszary ** Ośrodek Eichen * Opuszczone pola * Beacon Hills High School ** Klasa historyczna * Dom McCall ** Pokój Scotta * Rezerwat Beacon Hills ** Nemeton * Loft Dereka * Komisariat Szeryfa w Beacon Hills ** Główne biuro ** Biuro Szeryfa * Apartament Argent ** Biuro Chrisa * Szpital Beacon Hills ** Winda * Dom Stilinski ** Pokój Stiles'a Galeria |-|Promocyjne= 3S_The_Fox_and_the_Wolf_Kira_Yukimura.jpg 321titlecard.jpg MV5BMTZmYmJlYjgtNWU3OS00YzNhLWJmZDEtYTU1ODRiYzg0YjI0L2ltYWdlXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjkxMzgzODU@._V1_.jpg teen-wolf-recap-the-fox-and-the-wolf-noshiko-nogitsune-mtv.jpg Teen-Wolf-Season-3-Episode-21-The-Fox-and-the-Wolf-Allison.jpg TW1-e1393874042838.jpg |-|Trailer= Teen Wolf - 3x21 - The Fox and the Wolf - PREVIEW HD Teen Wolf 3x21 The Fox and the Wolf Promo |-|Z planu= DgsDzl9XcAEi33w.jpg Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 3 Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Odcinki z niekompletnym streszczeniem